merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Sun10
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22 and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Save the Sun09. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's Note #3: The character Alabaster Torrington belongs to Haley Riordan, son of Rick Riordan. ---- And, so, the three questers entered the dark, dangerous castle, ruled by the '''evil '''god of the night. They were nervous, but they walked into the throne room showing no sign of fear. Nyx raised his staff, ready to kill them all, but lo and behold! There was one hope still standing! Liam Blanchard, an amazingly handsome and strong son of Demeter, flipped the staff the other way, and destroyed him! Demi's hair and eyes returned to normal, and all of her family as well. She, Alabaster, and Liam the great heroically walked out of the castle with all of Demi's family in slow motion, just as the castle exploded forever! And they lived Happily Ever After! ---- Demi says that was literally the dumbest thing she's ever heard. Well, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make a living out of writing. Okay, here is what really happened. We flew in silence for about ten or something minutes. Alabaster and I shared a sip of the Adorablem, but we didn't really say anything. Until we saw the Volcano of Ignis. Magma was pouring down the bottom of it, and it looked boiling hot. We were at the top of it, that was for sure. And it was dangerous. Demi was crying tears and sweating at the same time from the heat. (Since that was coming from white eyes, it was really creepy.) Alabaster seemed to have a hard time breathing, and pulled up his hoodie sleeves. Even I felt my heart race from the sight of the red goo. "Let's...keep moving, guys." Alabaster said through breaths, using his wings to lift him higher. "There's nothing...to really see here." "Yeah. I agree." I lifted my platform higher. "''Hey, guys." Demi's white eyes were darting. "Three things. I...can't feel my voice anymore. I'm using the empathy link. Second, can you guys lift me up? I can't feel my legs, either." "Sure." Alabaster swooped down and grabbed her by the arms. "I hope this process isn't killing you in pain." "It just feels like my body is falling asleep." She replied. "Third, no offense, but look up." Alabaster and I did, and saw something. Birds? No, pegasi. Pegasi that wanted to ''attack us! I would've covered my head, but, my hands were controlling my platform. Wait, they weren't anymore! I was falling into the magma. The whole world went black. ---- Oh, gods! Was I dead? No, I was breathing. I was on carpet. I looked up slowly, and saw a giant throne. It was the shape of deer horns, and it was a dark-ugly-gray shade. But the throne didn't freak me out. It was the person on the throne. Nyx. Thank the gods the Adorablem hadn't worn off. He rose from his throne, looked at me for a five-count, and then yelled in fury: "Fools! You got the wrong demigod!" There was no answer. Nyx walked off his throne, down his stairs, and in front of me. He was huge. He had white hair which was shoulder-length and a beard just that long. He wore a silver crown and a midnight blue dress? Yep, and it was imprinted with stars and his cape was also silver. He placed his silver scepter right next to my left foot. "Let's put you to use, shall we? What's your name, boy?" I didn't look him in the eye. "Um, sorry. I don't talk to strangers." Nyx snorted. "Liam Blanchard. Fine, then. Tell me where Demi Sanders is." "No, thank you." Bam. I'm out again. ---- The next thing I knew, I was falling. Again. Hitting the ground never hurt so bad. Into a'' dungeon hole....? "You can stay down here until you're ready to 'confess." I heard the voice of Nyx say. "Surely, your father taught you to be wise, no?" I didn't reply. "Fine, then. Rot down here until the Adorablem wears off. Gods, demigods are so ''difficult''.." His voice trailed away as footsteps override them. I looked around. The ground was stone dirt, and the walls looked too steep to try and climb. Plus, my hands were cuffed. What could I do? Was I going to be trapped down here forever? I cringed. Don't think like that, Liam. Demi and Alabaster will be in a while to save you. You know it. Now I wish this chapter never happened except for the ''beginning'''''. Sad face. Category:STS Parts Category:Stories